What You Might Never Know
by Minty12
Summary: Summary inside. It's probably going to turn out pretty good not sure yet. I'll have to see what ideas I get but just click on it if you want to know! Cause my summary I wrote out but ended up to be too long I think.
1. Beverley And Rikku The Al Bhed Skank

What You Might Never Know  
  
A/N: I made up a really random title for this story. So if you read the story please tell me a better title unless you think the one I have is okay. Though I sort of wanted a title that had the two words "best friend" in it 2 sort of um, represent the story or something but no, I couldn't think of anything good. So just review the thing please and tell me if you have any good ideas. Okay, first thing is that I've mixed up characters from a TV show and characters from another game but I've just put it in this section cause the story has more DOA characters so yeah. The characters are from DOA are Kasumi, Ryu, Hitomi, Hayate, Leifang, Jann Lee and Helena. My character Jasper is one but he is in none of the sections he's just a character. The characters from Final Fantasy X/X-2 Yuna, Tidus, Rikku and Gippal. The characters from So Little Time (a TV show) are Chloe, Lennon, Riley and Alex. Okay for those who have never played Final Fantasy X or X-2 or for those who have never heard of So Little Time I'll do a thing on what the peoples look like okay.  
  
Yuna has brown hair and bi coloured eyes she has one blue eye and one green. Her hair is really flicked and is around the length of her neck. Rikku has long blonde hair and she has green eyes and instead of an iris she has swirls in them because in FFX she is part of a culture called the Al Bhed peoples and they have swirls and blonde hair and green eyes. Tidus has blonde hair that sort of flicks out and he has I think dark blue eyes. Gippal has blonde hair that's really weird but cool. It's like flat and the back of his head and then it's all spiky at the front and he has the same eyes as Rikku. Guess why? He's an Al Bhed, too. Chloe has wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Lennon has dark brown hair and blue eyes. Riley looks exactly like Chloe (they're twins/mka) except her hair is shorter around her shoulders while Chloe's is around just a few inches below her shoulders. Riley has the same blue eyes and same blonde hair but her hair is straight and flicks just at her shoulders. Alex has sandy brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
Okay that's it read and enjoy people!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from Jasper.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The young girl ran to school. Her feet stepping at a fast pace as she turned the sharp corner on Madison Avenue. Her feet suddenly stopped as she reached her destination. Madison Ave High School.  
  
"Hey Rikku!" The girl referred to as Rikku smiled as she heard the familiar voice of her best friend, Gippal. "Wait for me!"  
  
"Hey! I thought you walked the other way!" Rikku smiled her green eyes shining brightly due to the heated sunlight shining on her face. "So what happened?"  
  
"Just wanted to catch up with you today." Gippal smiled. His cute face gleaming at Rikku.  
  
Gippal was one of the popular guys at school and Rikku's best friend. He was a cute soccer-playing fun loving guy that loved to...well play soccer. He had a "crush" on Rikku according to the school, but Rikku and Gippal just think they're immature and didn't realise that they're just the best of friends. Rikku smiled at her childhood friend until she looked behind him to see a man and a woman walking towards them.  
  
"Hey Helena! What's up?" Rikku said as she realised who was walking towards her.  
  
"Oh my life is horrible!" Helena said as she wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead. "My bodyguard was just murdered last night and it's totally hot today."  
  
"Oh my god!" Rikku gasped with disbelief. "You must be worried."  
  
"No, not really," Helena said as she thought about it. "It's going to be easy to find a new bodyguard to protect me. But I must be very cautious anyone might want to hurt me due to my amazing popularity."  
  
"Aren't you even a little worried about him? Like don't you miss him?" Gippal questioned the blonde French woman.  
  
"Not at all." Helena snorted as she ordered her slave to follow her with all her bags and that was just for school. "Oh and I saw Hitomi, Yuna, Tidus and Ryu on their way here so you might want to wait and catch up with them. But I'm not going to get a detention because of them. Plus Jasper might be waiting for me. We're going as partners in the debate club and we need to organise what subject we'll be debating about. Can you believe that we get to actually pick the subject this year?"  
  
"Can you believe how much you talk and how much I don't listen to your rambling?" Gippal said teasing Helena. The French girl raised her eyebrow in suspense. Gippal wasn't usually this happy on Monday's so she was curious what was going on.  
  
"At least I don't look at my best friend like I'm crazy in love with them." Helena said as she stormed off.  
  
"Hey is that true?" Rikku asked as she looked at the now blushing Gippal. "Oh I get it."  
  
"No, no, no, it's not like that at all." Gippal said nervously. Of course he only liked her as a friend. He knew Helena knew all the rumours in the school and him liking Rikku happened to be one of them. "Look let's just go to school okay."  
  
"But I wanna wait for Yunie!" Rikku whined. "So we're going to wait for her and Tidus and the others."  
  
"Ok then whatever you say." Gippal smiled as he settled his bag on the soft grass. "So tell me that's them there."  
  
"Nope that happens to be Beverley." Rikku said as she shook her head.  
  
Beverley was a mean girl at school. She liked to show-off in front of everyone and was a total attention seeker. One of Rikku's friends Hitomi got head of the cheerleading team, beating Beverley. But Beverley said she won it but Hitomi lied and said that she was captain. All Rikku thought about that was, whatever Beverley, whatever. The only people that liked her were her two friends Janelle and Miranda who were quite like her.  
  
"Oh no can we please go now?" Gippal begged. Rikku looked down at her friend begging on his knees for them to leave. She knew why he wanted to leave. Beverley also thought that every guy in school liked her and she always asked out Rikku's guy friends cause she thought they were "cutsie" her word for hot. Rikku and her friends thought it was just stupid.  
  
"Oh look it's the Al Bhed skank." Rikku looked up angrily at the dark haired girl that was looking down on her. "Hi Gippal." She smiled flirtatiously at Gippal. He just moved close behind Rikku. "Well I'll sit by you at lunch."  
  
"Like we're gonna save some slut a seat at our table." Rikku snapped at Beverley.  
  
"Who said you were coming with us?" Beverley said smartly back to Rikku.  
  
"Uh, we did." Beverley, Rikku and Gippal looked behind Beverley and her posse to see Leifang. "There is no way Gippal would want to sit with a stuck-up bitch like you anyway. Right, Gippal?"  
  
"Yeah!" Rikku shouted at Beverley.  
  
"Right on!" Gippal said back to Beverley.  
  
"You'll be begging to sit with me when the time comes." Beverley said as Rikku poked her tongue out at her.  
  
"Um, yeah right." Jann Lee said. Rikku just noticed that the silent man was standing just slightly behind Leifang when he spoke up.  
  
"We'll call you when my dad needs a girl in bed." Leifang smiled at Beverley. "Buh-bye!"  
  
"Let's go girlies." Beverley waved to her girlfriends to move on to school. Miranda winked at Jann Lee, as Beverley gave Leifang an evil glare.  
  
"Sluts. Come on Leifang let's go." Jann Lee replied to the wink he received from Miranda.  
  
"Yeah. Gippal, Rikku, you coming?" Leifang asked.  
  
"Nah, waiting for Yunie and others to come." Rikku replied.  
  
"They're already there." Leifang said as she looked directly at Rikku.  
  
"But Lei how do we know if they're th..." Jann Lee was interrupted by Leifang's angry, harsh whisper.  
  
"Shut up! We don't want them to know that do we?" Leifang whispered into Jann Lee's ear.  
  
"Right. They're already there." Jann Lee said in a hurry.  
  
"Oh. Okay then we'll come then." Gippal said as he helped Rikku come up upon her feet. "The beauty arises." He said sarcastically. Rikku just blushed at the comment. "Your face so beautiful. Your hair so soft and silky..."  
  
"Shut up!" Rikku blushed even more as she pushed her friend over onto the grass and laughed.  
  
"You're gonna get it, Rikku!" Gippal chased after his screaming and laughing friend.  
  
"Losers." Jann Lee walked up the hill. "Coming Leifang?"  
  
"Oops yeah. I just thought I saw Michael." Leifang blushed as she grabbed Jann Lee's hand. Michael was Leifang's all time crush and she stared at him all lunchtime, but he never noticed her nor gave her the time of day.  
  
A/N: Well hope that was good. Please review. Thank you. Luv ya, Minty12. 


	2. Yuna's Secret Admirer and Hayate's Wrong...

What You Might Never Know 

A/N: Thanks 4 the reviews I didn't get that many but, oh well! I'm going to update anyway cause I feel like it! Well thanks again 2 those who reviewed my first chapter! Well here's another chapter for you all! Oh, and from now on I'm going to do POV's 4 all types of people and yeah!

Yuna POV

I doodled in my notebook not listening to what my teacher Mrs. Saddle had to tell me and the rest of the class about Abraham Lincoln. I would usually be writing extra notes on every single detail, but today I was far too tired. I hadn't slept last night. I would never tell anyone-not even Tidus-what happened last night, I was too afraid and too scared to tell anyone. That day people were staring at me as if I was crazy. I was always known as one of the smartest girls in school and now I was slacking off. When I heard the word homework I jumped up and started jotting down some details. Okay so I said I was too tired, but not too tired to help me with a bit of overnight homework. Everyone looked to the door as my friend Jasper walked into the room. His brown eyes turned to look into my bi coloured eyes. I smiled and gave him a friendly wave. He returned the wave and then took the seat next to me.

Halfway through class a note landed in front of my desk. At first I thought it was Jasper or Lulu (another friend of mine, just not a close one) so I put on a sneaky smile and I unravelled the note to reveal…a note from Andrew Keegan? Now I was confused. Andrew was a major popular guy in school. You might call him a hottie that has a great body and no-I repeat NO-experience in pashing. I looked over at his desk to see him staring dreamily at me. I felt sick almost immediately as I turned my glance back to the scrunched up note. I decided to read it:

Dear Yuna-Wuna 

_I'm in deep love with you! Please be with me! How about a date next Saturday? We could maybe see a soppy love movie? Or a scary movie so you can cuddle me when you're scared? Send me a note back and you can sit with me at the popular table today…_

_Kisses and Hugs with all my unrequited love,_

_Love, Andrew Keegan_

Yuna-Wuna? Was this guy crazy!? No one would ever call me that! I had to show this to Tidus…just after I reply:

Dear Andrew 

_I am surprised with your sudden move! It would be my pleasure to go to the movies with you…but sadly I am busy this weekend with my friends. I'm not so sure if I have the same…loving feelings towards you, but I would like to get to know you a little better. Hugs (as a friend), Yuna Braska._

That's a good note! And it would be simple, kind, gentle, but very straight forward. I looked beside me to see that Jasper had now disappeared. I gasped as I looked behind me at the touch of warm cuddling arms curled around my neck. I saw Jasper Pipe sitting there nearly crying, supposedly because of the note that Andrew sent me. I heard the door open and I saw Jasper pop back down to his seat as Mrs. Saddle entered the room once again. I smirked when I flicked my letter over to Andrew and saw his cute smile return my way. I smiled kindly as he smiled a surprisingly…seductive smile. Jasper was now trying not to break into hysterical tears. I knew why because Andrew had dated Helena Douglas. Another friend of mine, hell she had dated nearly all the guys in school. Probably because she was so beautiful and so elegant with a perfect fitting body. Me on the other hand I wasn't that confident in myself and I thought I wasn't all that pretty and that I'm a bit flabby, but I don't really mind having a bit of weight on, I personally think it's a good thing. There's just one thing that guys-all guys-hate about Helena…her food program. Now everyone would wonder why some simple pretty French girl would have a food program?

Okay well Helena's food program is about, well let me explain it this way. Helena sees Leifang (her best friend) eating a chocolate bar that has 4 grams of fat and says that she should only eat chocolate with 3 grams of fat at the most! She does the same with guys and lets just look at a flashback that I heard about:

Flashback

"Helena, baby! Over here!" Sean Donaldson called out to his blonde girlfriend.

"Oh, hello sugar pie," Helena said as she sat by Sean and all his friends. "How are you guys?"

"Good." They all replied lazily.

"Speak with enthusiasm not in a boring tone," Helena grouched. "You'll make me look like I'm hanging out with poor people!"

"But Helena we aren't that rich……" Sean mumbled to his girlfriend.

"Sshh! People aren't allowed to know that! Anyway what are we having?" Helena said as she placed her diamond handbag flat on the seat beside her.

"Hamburgers!" The guys shouted slapping hands.

"Nice joke! Now what are we having? Seriously." Helena said. The waitress came by with 7 hamburgers on a tidy, neat tray. Sean picked one up and started eating it and munching it into his mouth. Helena looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. "Yuck!" She groaned as she sprayed her hamburger with perfume. "It smells like…like…fat!" Helena snatched the hamburger out of Sean's hand and dumped it on the ground, "Why can't there be great guys that can be bothered to eat healthy like us perfect woman?"

Yuna POV

Yeah she's that bad sometimes! I always bring healthy food, but if I want to eat something else I hide it in my locker that way I can eat it on the way to the cafeteria or I can just eat it on the way to class. Then the bell rung. I breathed a sigh of relief, Jasper giggled and grabbed my hand to drag me out of class. He could tell I was dying to eat something by the look on my face.

Hayate POV

I walked through the hall of hungry teenagers waging furiously towards the cafeteria. I kept walking through them until I reached my locker to see my best friend Hitomi Barrens waiting for me.

"Hi," she said as I approached her. "How was class?"

"Good. But the same as usual if you know what I mean." I replied. Hitomi just giggled. I never realised how cute she looked today. Oh my god I was actually thinking my best friend looked cute, not a good sign. That can only mean one thing I'm becoming like Jasper, a perverted fool. Her giggle was always cute though in a baby sort of way. Cause she giggled like she was only 3 years old.

"She was still pinching your butt in class?" Hitomi laughed as she knew what I was talking about.

Lauren Hutchinson was a girl in my class she was a junior, well she was meant to be, but she was really smart. Actually she was too smart, but she was a nice girl ever since I told her that she looked pretty one day she starts pinching my butt and flirting with me in class all the time. Hitomi told me that I should ask her to stop, but she feels like a good friend of mine and I don't think that's a good idea. I know I'm too soft.

"Unfortunately yes." I answered my friend.

"Hey heading to the cafeteria with me?" she asked as she stacked her books away in her locker that stood next to mine.

"Yeah alright. Let's go." I replied. I then noticed a dark bruise on Hitomi's arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"Huh?" she replied confused as she stared wide-eyed at me. "Oh, this…I banged it yesterday. I get klutzy sometimes."

"Oh…okay." I grabbed her hand. But as I made that small move I noticed that Hitomi started to blush. "What's up with you today?"

"Oh, nothing." She said as quickly as she could.

"Helena been talking to you again?" I asked suspiciously. Helena was always saying that me and Hitomi made a cute couple and we usually ignored it, but when Hitomi thought or had been talking about it she started acting weird around me.

"Yeah that's it. But why would I believe her right? Foods waiting!" Hitomi said happily as she smiled the usual sweet friendly smile she gave to everyone.

Hitomi was one of those people that smiled and melted most guys hearts and when she smiled she also seemed to spread the happiness around then everyone would be as happy and gentle as she was just for that simple moment. She was also one of the smartest girls in school and was a charmer when it came to guys thought she never even meant to charm them at all! I guessed a long time ago she got that from her stepbrother, Ryu Hayabusa another good friend of mine. He's pretty much the same as his little stepsister. Though I would never tell anyone sometimes I wish I could look into those eyes and then pull her into my arms and just place my lips on hers, but Ryu would never let me and she refers to me as a friend and nothing more. So that's the way it's been for 10 years though I've always liked her. Turning back to the smart part, I started getting worried about all the bruises she had lately. She even had knife marks on her arms and just said that she struggled to cook when she was on the phone. I was starting to feel worried about my best friend. She always came to school with bruises and knife marks on her arms and used the same excuses everytime. But how was I supposed to believe any of them? Because she's an excellent cook and she's a really smart girl.

"Are we going?" her sweet voice pointed my head out of clouds and into reality, the real life. "Hayate?"

"Oh, coming!" I said chasing after her. Now out of my worried state I was ready to eat. But I was also going to talk to Ryu about my curiosity. He should know though he's like me, usually going out to parties all the time.

A/N: OK! Hope this chapter is good though it was a bit longer then I expected it to be! Well please review! Thanks! Luv ya, Minty12


	3. Chloe The Daydreamer!

What You Might Never Know

A/U: Here's chapter 3 people! Enjoy!

Chloe's POV

I sneaked alongside the lockers and through the hallways of Madison Ave High School. I peeped around the corner and saw "Him". It was Travis Morgan and he was hanging out with Kyle and a few other friends. Now I wasn't a stalker I was just staring at him and the last time I did I missed class because I sat at the door just staring at him and then my teacher opened the door and told me to stop being drunk and come into class. I hated that teacher. Miss Shed. I hate her so much.

"Boo!" I yelped as two fingers prodded me in my stomach. I turned around to see my best friend Lennon laughing his head off at me. "You should've seen your face!"

"Lennon." I said as I stared at him with an evil glare.

"Yeah?" He asked so casually.

"Shut up." I replied as I started staring at Travis again. "You just disturbed my eye candy."

"Yeah and maybe if you get 'disturbed' more often you won't stand at your class door carrying on instead of carrying on with your work." Lennon had me bummed. I was trying to think of something to get back at him. Nothing. "Chloe? Got a response?"

"Again Lennon. Shut up." I said as I started staring for the millionth time.

"Why don't you just ask him out? Then maybe he just might say yes and then you won't have to stare at him all day." Lennon said trying to make me ask him out.

"Uh-uh no way. I can't ask him out because that's the guys job I just have to make him notice me. And how do you know if he'd say yes? And I do NOT stare at him all day." I replied. Someone seriously needed to clue Lennon in on dating rules!

"Well I think it's alright if a girl asks a guy out. I don't see a difference. And even so if you can't ask him out then go talk to him and make him notice you. I also didn't say he's say yes I said he just might say yes. Meaning that he might say yes not that he would. And if you don't stare at him all day then what do you do all lunchtime?" Lennon said smiling that cute lopsided grin that Chloe had to admit looked cute.

"Well...I'm too nervous to talk to him. And I eat my lunch and hang out with my friends at lunchtime..." Chloe was cut off by Lennon.

"And stare at Travis." Lennon smiled again at Chloe.

"Okay! You win!" Chloe said giving up. Her and Lennon always had these little arguments. And Lennon always won but the tables also always turned..."Hey wait a minute! You said he 'might' say yes are you saying that I also 'might' be ugly?"

"No Chloe you're very pretty." Lennon said as he realised what Chloe was doing. "Just Travis might be interested in someone else."

"Stop with the 'might' thing Lennon!" Chloe acted. "I need a chocolate donut!" Chloe walked off to the cafeteria.

"Chloe!" Lennon called out. He just shook his head and followed her.

Yuna's POV

I ran to the cafeteria with Jasper trailing behind me. I saw Jasper stop to do his "sexy walk" when he saw a few cute girls. I ran backwards and snatched up his hand as a sudden look of fright came upon his cute face. I opened the door of the cafeteria and everyone just stared at me and Jasper.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked as we slowly started to walk towards our table.

"Maybe because you just slammed the door in Beverley's face." Jasper said as we sat down. "Which means she's going to come and get you."

"Oh no." I replied as she looked back to see Beverley and her two friends Miranda and Janelle were by her side asking her if she was okay and helping her to her feet. I just smiled and waved at Beverley as she gave me a death glare. I was a goner. But I had an idea. I flipped out my mobile and dialled in Leifang's phone number.

"What?" Was the snobby welcome I heard on the other line.

"Hi, Leifang. It's Yuna. Look Beverley just gave me a death glare. And well...I'm scared." I replied giggling nervously.

"Fine. What do you want me to do? A mean prank, ruin her life or a mean insult." Leifang said as she sounded completely bored.

"Um, they all sound mean though." I said a pinch of worry in my tone.

"Well, duh! What do you want me to buy her a present for being vain and thinking she's a whore?" Leifang said into the phone as if I was a stupid pre-teen.

"Okay then. An insult will do." I said into the phone sounding a bit unsure about this.

"Fine. Be there in a few minutes I'm applying some lip-gloss. So be there soon. Love ya." Leifang said.

"Love ya." I replied and hung up. The 'love ya' was a little goodbye thing for me and my girlfriends. I heard people gasp as I looked to the cafeteria door to see a beautiful blonde. Helena Douglas.

"Uh, Helena? You're in my way. Excuse me." A guy's voice said behind her.

"Hush, hush little boy. Be patient. I need my attention time." I heard Helena whisper to Tidus the boy behind her and my best friend.

"Every time is your attention time!" Tidus complained wanting to get through the door.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Helena said flipping her hair behind her shoulders.

"What's wrong with that is that I can't get my lunch!" Tidus said. "And see my friends."

"Don't get mad at me because you have a short attention span, little boy." Helena said as she finally went to sit by her friends. And she just stared and stared at Chloe.

"What?" She asked.

"Is it me, or is that a black spot on your tooth?" Helena said being the perfectionist that she always had been.

"Oh where?" Chloe said as she tried to scratch it off with Helena's help of direction.

"Yeah where?" Lennon said mocking Chloe. "Because Travis might see me so hurry up Helena!" Chloe just glared at Lennon. All the guys were laughing and soon I found myself laughing.

"It's just a joke, Chloe." I said as she finally calmed down. I looked Chloe over. I swear she had so much more weight on her just a few days ago. She suddenly looked so skinny even skinnier then Helena. "Chloe?"

"Hmm?" Chloe replied as she took a bite of her donut.

"Have you been eating right the past few days?" I asked a worried look on my face.

"Um, why?" Chloe suddenly looked really uncomfortable. I didn't want to push an answer from Chloe since she didn't look too comfortable and I didn't want to have an argument with her. Chloe can be really sensitive sometimes. I'd just ask Riley her sister or Lennon later.

"Oh, just ignore me. I worry too much." I said as I went back to my mince pie sitting on it's plate. But in truth I was seriously worried about Chloe she's my friend and if she was starving herself then I would suggest she do something right away. And what if Chloe hasn't told anyone? She can be really bottled up sometimes. That just made me worry even more. If Chloe ever hurt herself I know how many people would be hurt, but I don't think Chloe would. Chloe looked over at me mysteriously a hint of pain in her eyes. I gave her a gentle smile as she started back on her lunch. Lennon was also looking at Chloe now and he looked over at me with a worried sad look on his face. I just shrugged and smiled sadly.

"Chloe!" Helena screamed in shock.

A/U: What's wrong with Chloe? Please Review!


	4. Not A Chocolate Bar!

What You Might Never Know

Helena's POV

"Chloe!" I screamed in shock.

"What?" Chloe gave me a guilty look.

"Look at what you are eating?" I said furiously. "A chocolate donut? They can harm you Chloe. In so many ways."

"Like how? Give me one." Chloe smiled straight at me, her blonde curls hanging by her face.

"Well, they can make you really fat and you'll end up well what else? Fat." I said as I stared at her my aqua eyes glazing into her. I thought Chloe knew better then to eat a chocolate donut in front of me. Once Leifang was eating a chocolate bar with 4 grams of fat in it. It was so horrible! Lucky I saved her.

"Yeah well I can think of many reasons why I should be eating this donut." Chloe said as she took another bite of the enemy. "Because then I won't die of anerexia and I need some sugar and fat in my diet or I'll shrivel into little bones because I sort of need to eat."

"Whatever. But you need to cut back on food. You are getting fat." I said as I walked out of the cafeteria. "You do need a diet Chloe. Remember come to me when you have the sense to lose some weight."

Chloe's POV

I can't believe what Helena said to me. I knew I was not fat or was I? I don't know but a friend does not call another friend fat that is so mean. No matter how true it is I would never say that to anyone.

"Ignore her." My twin sister Riley said as she put a comforting arm around me. "Helena's just mad she's probably got problems at home or something."

"I'm not hungry anymore. Lost my appetite." I said as I picked up my left over food and went to throw it in the bin.

"NO!" I heard Rikku scream. "I'll eat it. Please can I have it Chloe?" Rikku was so innocent and it would be better if someone ate the food so I passed over the donut and the chocolate bar left in my lunch bag. "Ooh! Thanks Clo!"

"No prob." I said as I walked out of the cafeteria.

Hitomi's POV

I can't believe Helena and Chloe had an argument over food and weight. I would never call someone fat but I wouldn't give up my chocolate donut if someone said I was fat either.

"Okay! Is it just me or has Chloe become really skinny?" Yuna said as she looked around at everyone at our table.

"Yeah I realised that as well." Jasper said a worried look on his face until a "cutsie" girl passed them. "Hey."

"Hi." The girl passed them.

"I don't get it," Rikku said her mouth full of chocolate. "First she's fat and then she's skinny. I mean what is she? Fat or skinny?"

"No, Rikku...wait a minute. I don't get it either." Kasumi complained and whined.

"Well Helena said she's fat because she's angry. But seriously she's becoming skinny." Lennon explained to Rikku and Kasumi.

Leifang walked through the cafeteria door and stormed right over to Beverley and winked at Yuna. Yuna gave her a thumbs up. I didn't get it. Whar was going on?

"What's happening?" I tugged on Hayate's shirt.

"Not sure. Hey Yuna." Hayate started talking to Yuna. The chestnut beauty stared at him. "What's Leifang doing?"

"Well...you'll see." Yuna said as her bi coloured eyes returned to Beverley's table.

"Hello Beverley." Leifang smiled sweetly as she pulled out a chair to sit on.

"What do you want?" Janelle asked Leifang.

"I'm not talking to you thick bitch so shut up." Leifang said and focused her attention on Beverley. "I have a document from the office. They sent me to give it to you. They said you were too slutty to get it yourself. The teacher's like to protect themselves and the principal forgot condoms."

Beverley glared at Leifang and snatched the document off of Leifang. "Hmm?" She opened up the letter to have her hazel eyes look at the words "beverley is a whore' and other things like 'she's a try-hard' and other insults. "But..."

"That's what everyone thinks of you. Well most anyway." Leifang said as she blew a small kiss to Beverley and her posse and made her way to her table. Beverley followed Chloe and Helena's actions and burst out of the cafeteria with tears streaming down her face.

"That wasn't very nice Leifang." Rikku said with Yuna's mince pie in her mouth.

"You think? Of course it wasn't nice. It wasn't supposed to be nice you retard." Leifang replied looking at Rikku as if she was a pig. Then saw Rikku's ham roll. "You mind?" She pointed to Rikku's ham roll.

"Hmm? Ok go ahead. I got everyone else's food anyway." Rikku said as she stuffed more pie in her mouth.

"Thanks." Leifang took the ham roll.

"Miss Leifang Savari. Please report to the office immediately. I repeat Miss Leifang Savari. Please report to the office immediately." The speaker blasted through everyone's ears.

"Oh not again. That stupid cow can't handle being picked on. Come on Jann Lee let's go." Leifang said and Jann Lee followed behind her.


End file.
